Accepting Differences
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Hank and alex are in a relationship and they are happy, but they are both plagued by Hank's insecurity about his mutated feet. what happens when Hank decides to take the serum? and how will alex react when he sees the effect it has on his boyfriend? SMUT


**Havok/ Beast **

**Alex Summers / Hank McCoy**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own X-Men First Class or any of the characters**

**Pairings: Hank/Alex, Charles/Erik little bit of Banshee/Raven**

**Warnings: smut/porn, angst in places, swearing**

**Alex and hank coming to terms with how differences can change the way someone is looked at and feels about themselves. **

Hank stood in the en suite bathroom in Alex's room. He was looking at himself in the mirror and turning his head side to side, almost sending the thick-rimmed glasses flying with each movement. He didn't notice Alex slip into the room behind him, so when he heard a clearing of the other's throat he jumped and lunged into a pounce clinging to the edge of the bath with his large animal-like feet. Alex moved quickly to stand in front of him, running a hand through hank's dark hair and along his pale cheekbone lovingly.

"Baby, it's only me, you don't need to freak out so much. It's only ever _going_ to be me; this is _my_ en suite bathroom so no-one else is going to be using it, okay?" Alex said soothingly. Hank nodded and blushed lightly, still clinging to the porcelain beneath him. He chanced a look in the mirror as his boyfriend squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to scrub his pearly white teeth.

Hank hated what he saw in the mirror – his claw like feet gripping the bath tight and his body curled over like a beast. Generally his mutant features weren't on show, if he was in the lab or in the grounds then yes, but everywhere else he retracted the feet and squeezed them into shoes to keep his ugliness hidden.

"Sorry Alex, when you're used to being attacked for your powers like I am you are kind of on edge for people sneaking around." Hank answered as Alex spat into the sink and wiped his mouth on a towel.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sorry hank." Alex stepped in between hank's spread knees and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"And I'm sorry you've been treated so badly for being a mutant, just know that I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Alex. I'll see you later? I'm going to be working in the lab today so I might not see you for a while." Hank said following Alex out of the bathroom and into the corridors towards the kitchen.

"Alright, yeah I'll see you later. Promise me you'll eat while you're in that lab of yours? I worry about you enough without having to think about you over-working and not eating too." Alex replied with a slight pleading tone in his voice as they emerged at the foyer of the mansion.

"Sure thing, love. You shouldn't worry about me though, you need to focus on controlling your powers, not on whether I'm eating or not." Hank chastised light-heartedly, pulling Alex in for a hug which was happily returned. The two teens headed in different directions; Alex towards the kitchen to get some breakfast and Hank towards the lab to get back to his projects.

It took hank an hour to finish up Alex's chest plate. He'd been working on it for three weeks, spending as much time as he could in between working on the serum to change his mutant feet. He had been secretly working on it as much as he had his other projects, possibly more so. He would focus on Cerebro, and the chest plate when Charles Xavier asked him to and he had worked feverishly on the yellow and black costumes for him and his friends. But the serum and its need to be completed plagued his mind almost every hour of the day.

He put the finishing touches to the chest plate and pulled the dark blue ribbon he had chosen while searching the for something to decorate the present for his boyfriend he had been creating. He crossed the ribbon beneath it and tied it in a loose bow, placing it atop the boxes that were piled up to surprise Alex with later.

Then he turned to the small fridge and took the milk out and grabbed the cereal box from on top and poured himself a bowl. He smiled to himself thinking about Alex's adorable concern for his wellbeing. He ate the cornflakes with one hand, pulling the chemicals in a test tube holder in front of him with the other hand.

He stared at the yellow and blue chemicals and contemplated if it actually worked and he could get rid of his ugly animal feet once and for all. Hank smiled to himself thinking about being able to be naked with Alex in their bed without feeling self conscious about his strange appearance. About being able to wrap his legs around Alex's waist without scratching his glorious tanned back with his claws. He knew that if any of the others knew about this serum he was creating they would try to stop him or persuade him he didn't need to change himself. The only person he imagined would identify with his worries was raven; she could understand having to hide his mutation away.

Her entire life she had to hide her blue scaly skin when she and Charles ventured outside of their house. Although it was different for her, at least she had the ability to change her skin to make it possible to do anything she wanted; Hank couldn't just transform his feet to human ones. Raven made an active choice to hide her powers, and this serum would allow Hank to change himself for the better.

He pushed the bowl aside and mixed the two chemicals together in another glass vial. They bubbled and fizzed and reacted together, leaving a bright green liquid behind. It now had to be left for two days to fully configure, but after that it could be used and Hank would be able to be fully human once again, on the outside at least.

He placed the test tube back in the holder and took another glance at it and turned back to his other experiments sighing slightly.

Meanwhile Alex was sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice and talking to Charles about Cerebro. Technically he was swatting up on it so that he could have something in common with Hank that they could talk about. Alex always felt that when he and Hank were together all the blonde talked about was himself and his training and how he was getting stronger through running and boxing and how he was joining Banshee in his flying lessons. Because Alex wasn't exactly on top of the billion experiments Hank was doing they couldn't talk about them, Alex always got lost trying to understand all the scientific stuff involved. Hank never seemed to mind talking about how Alex was doing; Alex even knew that Hank worried about him as much as he worried about the brunette. All the same, knowing a little bit about what Hank was working on all those hours in the lab not only helped him broach the subject with his boyfriend, but also settled his fears about any danger Hank might or might not be in.

"Cerebro, once it is fully complete, should allow the telepathic wearer to be able to contact every human mind on the planet, and be able to single out all the mutants among them. This way this school can offer a safe house and teaching area for all young mutants not in full control of their powers; like the few of you we have already located." Charles explained, cutting into his waffle and popping a piece into his mouth.

"It's like a telepathic radar system, and it's going to be very handy for finding new mutants. How's your training going Alex?" Erik said, appearing behind Charles and placing a hand on the professor's shoulder. Charles' head moved minutely when the older man's hand came into contact, and a light blush skittered across his cheeks.

"Yeah, a bit better thanks. I can't control it too well yet, but Hank said he was working on something to help me, so hopefully I will get better once whatever it is is finished. I've been building my strength up so I can move the laser energy around my body more effectively." Alex commented, smiling when he thought of his boyfriend making something to help him. The blonde reached forwards and grabbed the Nutella and some toast from the toast rack, lathering a large amount of the chocolate spread over the bread.

"Hank came to me about the idea to help you, I've seen the plans and it is pure genius; that boy of yours is a very smart kid. Once it's finished I think it will really help you with your abilities, Alex." Charles said, running his fingers through the chocolate sauce on his plate and licking it off slowly, Alex looked away feeling as if it was an intimate thing to be watching him doing, but Erik couldn't look away for love or money, it was his turn to blush. Erik coughed emphatically, and Alex decided it was his time to leave the kitchen and make his way into the grounds. He nodded to both the older men and made his exit feeling more than a little awkward. He heard the last snippets of their conversation as he walked along the passageway and up the stairs to the front doors.

"_Charles, if you would stop doing __**that**__ and start getting ready to go out, we have to continue our search for new mutants today." Erik said through gritted teeth._

"_What am I doing that is troubling you? I am just finishing my breakfast efficiently. I just need to throw on some jeans and a shirt and I will be right with you, Erik." Charles said with a smile in his voice._

Alex moved outside into the warm spring sunlight, watching as Banshee whirled through the sky screeching and flapping his arms connected to the wings Hank had made for him. He waved down at the blonde who smiled and waved back. Angel was racing the ginger kid around, flying using her bug-wings that transformed back into tattoos when she touched ground.

Alex lay back in the green grass, closing his eyelids and sighing in contentment, he just wished that Hank was there with him to enjoy it too. But Hank barely emerged from his lab these days. Not that Alex really minded so much, he knew Hank was more interested in science than messing around in the grounds or training. Besides, his mutant powers were more under control than the others, all he had to do was make his feet muscles stronger and he did that by hanging upside down from various surfaces and running together with Alex, which they did every few days. And Alex got to see him when he _was_ out of the lab; Hank always made a beeline straight for the blonde, hugging him and kissing him hungrily, showing that he missed Alex as much as he himself was missed. They also spent every night together in Alex's room, in Alex's bed. Whether they were having sex or not they always went to sleep in each others arms and whispered 'I love yous' into the darkness before drifting off.

But Alex knew that it wasn't just that Hank was busy, he felt uncomfortable around people in general. While he could always be himself in front of Alex, Hank was aware of his abnormality, and liked to keep his feet hidden most of the time. Alex knew he envied the others for not having any outer differences in appearance that showed their mutation. There was only raven and Hank and the others saw her natural skin beautiful and enviable.

Alex hated that Hank felt so badly about himself, and that he was still afraid to be his true form in front of them. The brunette always looked apologetically at his boyfriend whenever his feet were bared, even during sex they caused problems for Hank, Alex brushed off any of the problems saying that he loved all of Hank, from the ends of his fingers to the tips of his toes, and that it really didn't matter to him. But the idea that he was a monster had seeped into Hank's very pores over the years of being bullied and rejected and feared, and this was what upset Alex more than anything. He pushed these thoughts aside though, Hank had told him not to worry, so he started to think about all the ways he could make his boyfriend smile and forget about his tough battles.

Alex felt himself drifting off to sleep, and curled up onto his side to get more comfortable. With thoughts of a happy Hank swirling around his head, he slept for a while, a while quickly turned into hours as the sun moved across the sky and his sleeping form went unnoticed by the others. He awoke to find the sun disappearing behind the mansion, and his stomach rumbling. Alex stood up, stretching his arms and legs and feeling his muscles expand and contract and a few bones creaking from the hard ground they were subject to. Charles and Erik were cooking meatballs and pasta and he felt his mouth water just thinking about it. He decided to walk past the lab on the way there, to check that his brunette scientist slash doctor wasn't running himself ragged. The blonde reached the room quickly, standing up on tip toes to look into the small window in the door. He saw his pale faced boy, glasses perched half way down his nose, working on some chemical experiment with one hand, while his other hand held a chicken salad wrap that was littering the desk with small pieces of lettuce every move Hank made. He didn't notice the blonde smiling fondly, knowing that he was looking after himself even though he was still working hard. The smell of the dinner cooking wafted around the corridors and Alex was drawn to the kitchen where the others were already gathered, chatting and clinking their knives and forks against the wooden table in demand for the food, well, Banshee was doing that anyway. Alex grinned and took his place next to Banshee, falling into the easy rhythm of pre-dinner banter with him and the others. Their eyes lit up when Erik carried over a big bowl of pasta with one pair of yellow oven gloves, while Charles followed behind him carrying the meatballs and tomato sauce with a blue pair of oven gloves. Leaping into action they all dished up their portions and wolfed it down, Angel and Banshee especially ferocious as they had been training together for a large part of the day. Erik and Charles spared an exasperated glance and shook their heads, knowing that any chastising would be lost on the group of hungry teenagers. They dug into their own plates and fell into the easy routine.

The group moved into the lounge where they watched a bit of television, Banshee having won control of the remote after a game of poker, which he had won spectacularly with a royal flush, despite Erik and Charles playing. Sean had to be given credit where it was due; it was mighty difficult to win against the telepath, so to do it so well deserved control of the TV for a few hours. Alex watched it, laughing and reacting and responding to the conversation that rallied around when necessary. But his mind was on something else, more specifically someone else; his boyfriend who was_ still _cooped up in the lab where it was cold, the lights were dim and it was silent, and he had been there _all fricking day!_ As time passed and Alex looked up at the clock to see it was 11:30 he excused himself from the lounge and started walking down the corridors to the laboratory.

He stopped outside the door and looked inside again, noticing that Hank was working on something, his wrap eaten and cleared away, facing away from Alex. The blonde looked at the meter on the wall beside the door, checking that Hank hadn't quarantined the room, or wasn't working on any experiments where him strolling in might ruin anything. Luckily he wasn't, allowing Alex to slowly open the door and slip into the chilly room, silently closing the door again behind him. He walked up behind Hank and wrapped tan arms around his boyfriend's warm torso, resting his hands over a taut stomach and smiling against a bony shoulder blade.

The brunette started as the arms encircled him, but relaxed when he noticed Alex's scent filling his personal space; one of the pros of having animal like senses was being able to detect who was in the room just from the change in atmosphere and scent detection. Hank glanced around, realizing happily that Alex's chest plate was covered with papers that he had strewn about the lab during the day; keeping it a surprise until he gave it to him. The brunette also looked around for the serum, but he had placed it up high on top of the fridge to keep it out of harms way, it was probably the most important thing in the lab at that moment, besides the chest plate of course.

"Come to bed, baby. You don't have to be super-smart-doctor guy all the time. You can sometimes just be my boyfriend who I want to spend the night with, yeah?" Alex said softly, squeezing Hank a little tighter and placing kisses to the back of his neck tenderly.

"Sorry Alex. I got caught up working on an experiment. Just give me a moment and I will be there." Hank replied, agilely turning in his lover's grasp and hugging him to his chest despite wearing his crisp white lab coat and latex gloves.

"I'll wait just here for you, Hank." Alex said, walking backwards a little and sitting on the staircase that led into the room.

He watched the taller boy remove the coat and gloves, and place the experiment he had been working on into a cabinet which he locked with a set of keys that worked the padlock and chain. Hank ran his warm hands through his hair and under his thick glasses rubbing at his eyes to awaken him a little. After giving the place a final look over and not seeing any abnormalities, he moved to where Alex was sitting and extended his hand to help him stand. They walked from the room hand in hand; Hank locking it after him and flicking the light switches off.

"Did you have a good day? Get lots of work done, babe?" Alex asked in a whisper as they neared the bedroom. Hank looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, a lot of my experiments are developing well, thanks. How about you? Did you get any training done?" Hank replied, hugging his boyfriend into his side. Alex shook his head.

"I meant to, but I ended up just relaxing in the sunshine and watching the others train. Angel was using the bunker for her shooting skills and she was helping banshee control his flying, so I watched them for a bit and then fell asleep in the shade; when I woke up it was dinner time." Alex explained trying to stifle a yawn.

They walked into the room and hank span Alex so he was standing in front of him. Their eyes locked and Alex saw something swirling in Hank's that set a fire in his belly.

"So you're sufficiently rested? Meaning there's time for me to _show_ you how much I missed you today?" Hank almost purred, taking a step forward into Alex's personal space, not that the blonde minded. Alex nodded dumbly as Hank pulled him into a tight hug bringing their bodies flush against each other. Then Alex was engaged in a feral kiss, all teeth and tongues and groaning. He responded in kind, grinding his hardening cock against Hank's own erection.

Hank lifted Alex off of his feet, bringing the blonde's legs up to wrap around his waist. He carried his boyfriend over to the bed and toppled them onto the sheets, panting and licking a stripe up Alex's neck gaining a high pitched, wanton moan. Hank stopped his ministrations to look up into Alex's face, which was coloured pink from the noise he just made.

"If anyone asks, that was a manly grunt, okay babe?" Alex panted out, ducking his head in embarrassment. Hank ran a hand through the blonde hair and down to rest on his reddened cheek, smiling fondly as Alex leaned into the touch.

"It was adorable. Besides, I'm the only one that can get you to make noises like that, so I don't mind them one bit." Hank replied in a sultry tone, placing a kiss on a tan nose before moving back towards Alex's neck and collar bone. He licked and sucked and bit down on the column of Alex's neck, watching his head thrash side to side and his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones with lustful delight.

Hank pulled back to remove Alex's grey training top and to divest his own shirt and pullover. Once he had finished unbuttoning the white shirt he looked back to Alex, who was watching him with lust in his eyes and his lower lip pulled between his teeth. Using his animal reflexes he leapt onto the bed, straddling Alex's lap and kissing him hard on the mouth again. The brunette tried a roll of his narrow hips to see how his boyfriend would react; a mewling sound erupted from below him and he chuckled lightly, repeating the motion a few more times.

"Uh, H-hank…please…need you…ah" Alex groaned out, panting lightly as shivers of arousal rocketed down his spine and down to his throbbing cock. Hank removed himself from the blonde, earning a frown and a disgruntled noise.

"I'm coming right back to you, we can hardly do this with us both wearing trousers, honey." Hank replied, fumbling with his button and zip on his chinos as Alex whipped his jogging bottoms off in one easy shove and lift of his lithe hips. Hank finally managed to wrestle himself out of the trousers and removed his glasses, which had started to mist up a little from the sudden action they had initiated. The young doctor blushed a little when he realized his boyfriend hadn't been wearing any underwear, _all day. _ He cursed himself a little for not being able to make the most of this advantage until now.

"Fuck, Alex! You're so hot…so beautiful…and all mine to do with what I wish." Hank replied in a deep tone that made Alex's dick harden even more, if that was even possible. The blonde was reaching into the bed side cupboard for lube and a condom, which he tossed to Hank. He watched the brunette raise an eyebrow but remove his dark boxer shorts anyway. Alex closed his eyes, expecting spit-moistened fingers to start rubbing at his entrance as usual. But the fingers never came; instead Hank was sitting in his lap again, rubbing their erections together and bucking his hips up and down, breathing heavily. Before Alex could even register what was happening he felt Hank's warm hands lifting his head up to get him to watch something.

Hank knelt up between Alex's spread legs and squirted lube onto his fingers, lathering them together slightly. 'Ah, the old ritual is back' Alex thought to himself. But again the fingers never came into contact with his heated skin. He watched in immense pleasure as Hank's hand disappeared behind him, circling his own entrance rather than Alex's. The brunette hissed and clamped his eyes shut as he pressed two fingers into his tight hole. Alex let out a shuddering breath as Hank started to plunge the fingers in and out, stretching and scissoring as they went. Then a third finger was slowly added, that had Hank throwing his head back and tears were appearing in his eyes.

"Baby? Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you. I'm okay with bottoming if this is too much for you." Alex cooed softly, however just as he finished his sentence it appeared Hank had stroked across his prostate with a thrusting fingertip, causing a low drawn out moan to fall from his pink parted lips.

"No. want this. Want you inside of me. I always top and it isn't fair to you." Hank replied withdrawing his fingers and sucking lightly on them, causing Alex to involuntarily buck his hips off of the bed. Hank chuckled and bent down forwards, sucking the tip of his boyfriend's dick and lapping at the pre cum with a hot tongue. After a few more swipes he licked it from base to tip, tracing a vein on the underside. He then swooped down onto it, taking the full length into his mouth and swallowing so he could deepthroat it.

Then he withdrew completely, trailing a thin line of spit between the head and his glistening lips.

"So pretty, Hank. So good. Love you so much." Alex disjointedly answered as he watched Hank undo the condom and roll it down his cock. Then Hank was crawling over him again, kissing his neck and sucking a love bite into his collar bone. Without much warning the brunette impaled himself on Alex's dick with abandon, causing the blonde to gasp and Hank to whimper quietly.

"You okay Hank?" Alex asked, reaching up and running a hand through the short brown hair that covered his boyfriend's head. Said head was bowed forward with those gorgeous blue eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"mmhmm." Was all the response Alex got before Hank lifted his hips and slammed back down. Alex kept still on the bed letting Hank go at his own pace, not wanting to hurt him.

The brunette was wiggling, arching and rotating his pelvis; trying to find that sweet spot inside of him. As the head of Alex's dick dragged leisurely across his prostate, Hank began to rock backwards and forwards lifting and falling to a steady rhythm.

"oh…fuck!…ah…yes…oh Alex…you're so big…so fucking good…mmm…love you…yes yes yes oh yeah…ah ah ah yes, god yes!" Hank panted, his voice rising with every thrust he initiated. Alex couldn't resist bucking up to meet his boyfriend's grinding, watching his beautiful brunette coming undone with every movement. He felt Hank's muscles tightening around him as his imminent orgasm startled to ripple outward. Alex was close too, he reached forward and took Hank's erection into his warm tan fingers and pumped in time with the thrusts. Within minutes Hank was coming between them, clamping down around Alex, who came deep within the brunette, screaming his name as Hank panted out his own name, shivering with the after effects of orgasm.

Hank kissed Alex firmly again, smiling against the blonde's full lips. With a wince and a groan of discomfort Hank lifted himself off of Alex's lap and moved to lay next to him, entangling their fingers together as Alex turned and grinned up at him.

"I love you, Hank McCoy. You're the best boyfriend I could ever have." Alex whispered, planting a kiss on Hank's flushed cheek and nuzzling him with his nose.

"I love you too Alex, you are perfect." Hank whispered back, snuggling into Alex's warm chest and pulling the covers up around them, sighing contentedly as Alex flicked the lamp off.

Hank awoke early the next day, wincing slightly as he turned onto his side to watch his boyfriend sleep. Alex looked so carefree and calm in his sleep, and Hank knew that training and trying to control his power took a lot out of him and caused him stress. That was why he had suggested to Charles that something was needed to do the work for him rather than letting it drain Alex dry. The brunette reached up and stroked a hand through the mussed blonde hair not managing to keep the fond smile from his face.

After half an hour of Hank drifting between being awake and barely asleep Alex stirred and reached out towards hank, sighing happily when he felt the taller boy snuggle in closer to his side.

"Hey you. Feeling ready for some breakfast?" Alex said, placing a light kiss on Hank's forehead.

Hank nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking around for something to wear; he found some clean boxers and pulled them on hearing an unhappy noise from the blonde behind him.

Alex grabbed his massive t-shirt that he often wore to sleep in and tossed it across to Hank, who pulled it into his chest and inhaled the smell of his gorgeous boyfriend. He grabbed a large fluffy jumper and dragged that over his head, as well as pulling on the chinos he had been wearing yesterday on. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and shoved them on, running a hand through his dark hair.

Alex had been watching him dress, and had himself only managed to get some new boxers as he had become distracted by how hot Hank was in his undressed glory. The scientist spun around and smiled at the tanned beauty that his blue eyes came across. Alex threw a plaid shirt on and started to button it up while working his feet into some jeans he had worn a day or two ago. He pulled on biker boots and grabbed his leather jacket, leaving it unzipped. Hank was sitting on the bed tying up his dark green converses and humming slightly.

"Breakfast then?" Alex said, extending a hand to Hank and smiling his beautiful winning smile.

"Yeah, definitely." Hank replied, allowing himself to be lead down the corridors hand in hand with Alex. The brunette was limping a fair bit due to their strenuous activities, and when he stumbled Alex was a little worried for him.

"Nothing to worry about, dear. I'm just finding it a little difficult to walk as gracefully as usual after what we did last night." Hank said a little louder than he had intended as they approached the kitchen. They were met with wolf whistles and giggling and Hank blushed deep red as they moved around the table towards the counter.

"not that I'm bothered about what the guys think, or that they aren't _completely_ aware of what happens between us; but maybe say stuff like **that **a little bit quieter, huh babe?" Alex said in an undertone as Hank placed four waffles under the grill and handed some strawberries and blueberries to Alex to start chopping.

"Sorry, Alex. I didn't realize how loud I was talking until it was too late. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Hank said looking downwards in shame at what he had admitted. Alex wasn't having any of that self-deprecating stuff which he hated, so he wrapped his arms around hank's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, pressing his tongue between plump lips.

"Baby, I don't care if you tell the entire world that we're having great sex all hours of the night, you could never embarrass me. Just maybe don't talk about it too much; we don't want to make all the single people jealous." Alex joked, kissing hank on the cheek and grinning. The others in the room had the decency to blush and turn to their breakfasts while the young couple kissed and showed off their love. Before he broke away Alex whispered something that had Hank blushing again;

"besides, I love that every step you take you will have a flashback of that hot fucking we got up to last night; such a turn on, Hank. I love you so much." The blonde finally released him and pulled the warmed waffles out from under the grill and scattered the chopped fruit over them, reaching around Hank to get to the honey in the cupboard above the brunette's head.

"I love you too. If only I was a telepath I could get you off right here and now by projecting images of last night of your cock deep inside me and me riding you like a Texan cowboy. A real shame." Hank whispered back as Alex was still reaching for the honey that was right at the back of the cupboard. Alex choked on the strawberry he had popped into his mouth at hearing Hank talking so dirty. Hank let out a small laugh before turning and pressing his ass against his boyfriend's crotch while he grabbed the honey and poured liberal amounts over both their waffles.

"Oh, Hank. You're killing me here. So fucking hot when you relax and start talking dirty to me." Alex whispered heatedly against the nape of hank's neck, nuzzling his nose against the creamy skin there.

They seated themselves at the table, face to face with a heavily blushing banshee and a stuttering Raven and Charles.

"Good morning, I trust everyone slept well?" Hank replied somewhat smugly, pretending they hadn't all just witnessed their horny little breakfast flirting escapades. Alex nodded conversationally and started tucking into his waffles, trying to bite back a chuckle that was forming in his throat.

While the others recovered and willed their blushes away, Alex turned to them and asked if they had any plans. Raven said that she was going into town with angel and banshee to just get general shopping like food and toiletries and clothes. Charles told him that he and Erik were visiting a farm 50 miles away where they had found that a mutant child was living with adopted parents and they were going to try and bring her to the mansion.

"Would you like to come to town with us Alex? Hank can come too of course. I'm guessing from that little porno show in the kitchen that you're running low on lubrication and condoms?" Raven asked, leaning across the table to whisper the latter half of her sentence to him, relishing on the light colouring that rose to his cheeks as was her intention.

"Yeah, town sounds good, what do you think babe? Are you free of commitments or have you got experimenting to do again today?" Alex replied, looking sideways at hank and watching him start to fidget, clinking the fork against his empty plate and his eyes dart about as if fearful. Alex knew these little ticks as hank being worried and self-conscious.

The blonde knew hank's response before it fell from those beautiful lips of his.

"I apologise but I won't be able to free up enough time to go into town. Sorry Alex. Even if I could, I would feel rather exposed in such an open space full of non-mutants. I have grown so used to being among others of my kind that coming face to face with reality again…worries me." Hank admitted, looking down at his plate rather than meeting any of their eyes.

"Oh…alright. That's okay Hank. Is there anything you want me to get for you then?" Alex replied, his voice hardening a little at not being able to spend _another_ day with Hank. But he understood the reasoning, he really did. Hank had always had issues with others and how they might react to his mutation. Alex always told him that it would be okay, and that they would never know about his differences, and that he loved Hank for the eccentricities, rather than in spite of them. But it was like telling an arachnophobe that spiders were nice; it did nothing to remove the fear or calm them, it just washed over the deeply ingrained ideas that remained.

"You know all the toiletries that I use are just yours that we share, so anything you are in need of, I am as well. I am sorry Alex…I just can't…it's too many people…I don't…I need to be getting to the lab." Hank stuttered out, looking at his boyfriend with a pleading expression. He moved away from the table, standing and brushing down his jumper, relishing in the fact that he would be wearing Alex's t shirt and having his scent all over him the entire time the blonde was away without him. He hated not being able to accept the offer, to please Alex by accompanying him shopping. He hoped that Alex didn't resent him, or think it was in any way to do with the company, or not wanting to be seen with him. He was just afraid of people he did not know, Hank had been bullied for the majority of his teen years, an experience like that harmed a person more that just physically.

"I can practically _feel_ all of your troubled thoughts right now, honey. Don't worry Hank, I understand. I'll see you when I get back. Don't work too hard, alright?" Alex said to appease his boyfriend's fearful mood. Hank moved forward, hugging the blonde tightly, trying to convey so much with the hug. They separated and Alex stood on tip toes and placed a kiss to hank's forehead, turning and leaving the kitchen with raven and banshee following him. They all said goodbye to Charles as they went their separate ways, passing Erik as he made his way to the kitchen. Alex noticed the way the taller male was limping in the same way that Hank had been, and wasn't sure whether to be happy for him and the professor, or to ban those thoughts as they were technically his teachers. He pushed these thoughts aside as they waited for Angel to finish having a shower so they could make their way into town.

Alex watched as Hank walked in the opposite direction, his shoulders slumped slightly. Alex really wished he could erase all his worries and just make everything perfect for his boyfriend. If only there was some miracle balm that would soothe all his woes in one go.

Hank made his way to the laboratory, knowing that by the end of the day the serum would be ready to use, that by the end of the day he could be back to normal, like he was before the mutation had changed him.

Hank took the test tube with the green serum in it and sat staring at it for a while, he wasn't sure how long but during the time he imagined telling Alex about his normal feet, showing him he wasn't afraid to be around others any longer. The brunette shook his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts, and transferred the liquid into a syringe that he could easily inject into his veins when the time came. He watched a bubble rise up the syringe before placing it in a container and placing it in the fridge he kept for storing important chemical compounds and various other concoctions. In a few hours it might all just be fixed, it might all be normal for Doctor Hank McCoy. The serum, and the genesis for the idea for the serum, that he had been working on for years had finally come to its near-completion, and Hank began to feel the butterflies in his stomach at the possibilities it could offer him, and Alex, and the way it could change his life.

Raven and angel were _still _looking around the clothes shop that Alex and Sean had quickly lost interest in when finding out it didn't even have a men's department. So they were sitting against the front windows, drumming their fingers and watching as the two girls squealed and held items of clothing up for approval. While

Banshee tried to focus on Raven and Angel were doing, but Alex was watching the crowds of people walking around outside the shop. With a pang of jealousy he saw a young couple with their arms wrapped around each other, walking in unison, they stopped to look in a window and the girl leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on the mouth. Alex looked away from them, feeling inexplicably lonely all of a sudden. He watched a young guy who seemed to be waiting for someone; he was looking at his watch every few seconds and glancing up and down the street. Then another guy came up behind him and put his hands over his eyes. The first boy turned around and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck hugging him to his chest tightly. The second boy pulled back a placed a light kiss on the other's nose smiling widely. Damn all these people with their boyfriends.

Raven emerged a moment later wearing a beautiful red dress with small white flowers all over it, Banshee stood up and took her hand, spinning her around and watching the material flow around her. The ginger boy wolf whistled and told her that it looked amazing. It wasn't just strangers that were determined to make Alex miss Hank it seemed. Raven blushed but grinned at Sean's response, running back to the changing room to remove the dress she was definitely going to be buying.

"You and Raven, huh?" Alex said, raising his blonde eyebrows and smiling at Sean's light blushing.

"There isn't actually a 'me and raven' Alex, we're just friends." Sean replied his blush darkening.

"There isn't one but you want there to be? And so does she?" Alex said, although it was a question Banshee knew it was more of a statement than anything else.

"You think she'd go out with me though? I mean she's beautiful and smart and perfect. And I'm just small and ginger and clumsy. I doubt there's much of a chance there, mate." Sean muttered, frowning at his realisation. Alex turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do yourself down Sean, you're a great guy, and if you don't ask her then you'll never know. I'm sure it'll work out in your favour." Alex said, smiling at his friend, who seemed to perk up a little at his pep talk. The girls came running over with a bag of shopping each, the boys stood and they all walked back into the street.

Alex sighed as he watched Raven loop her arm through Sean's and lean into him. Yeah, he really missed Hank right at that moment. If only they were here together then they could be all coupley and cute too.

The rest of the shopping went by easily; they went to the chemist to by toiletries, browsed around the record shop looking for any new releases that took their interest. then they visited the supermarket to buy their individual food choices; Alex bought waffles, fruit and nutella, Angel bought four boxes of cheerios which she ate all hours of the day, she always had a bowl of them near by because she was in love with them, Sean bought two jars of peanut butter because the only sandwich he would eat was peanut butter in white bread without the crusts; very cute, and Raven bought a lot of fruit and a lot of sugary sweets. They made a beeline for the delicatessen shop next, where they bought slices of hot pizza and retired to the little park to eat their lunch. They sat in the park for the remainder of the afternoon, watching people come and go, and throwing their pizza crusts to the pigeons and watching them peck at the crunchy bread.

After seeing Raven and Sean snuggling together, his arms wrapped around her middle, nuzzling into her shoulder from his place behind her; and other couples milling around the park, Alex's loneliness increased a hundredfold. He started to feel resentment towards his boyfriend; why couldn't Hank just have come shopping with them? He had been wearing his converses, so no-one would even know about his powers. Plus they didn't get to spend much time together because they were always busy, and the one chance Hank had been given to spend the day with Alex and he rejected it? These thoughts circled within Alex's mind, making him feel really miserable; a mixture of missing Hank, and wanting to scream at him for not coming. It must have shown on his face, as Angel gripped his arm and asked him if he was feeling okay. He replied that he was fine, deciding not to offload his stupid thoughts onto her, she was having a good day so there was no reason for her to be in a crappy mood too.

After a few hours they got up and headed back to the mansion. As soon as they got in the door Alex stormed off towards the lab, hell-bent on having it out with Hank about not coming. He pulled the door open, but deflated a little when he realized hank wasn't actually there. He charged off in the other direction scaling the stairs in no time, breathing heavily though. Alex pulled his bedroom door open and saw hank sitting cross legged on the bed reading a book. When he saw Alex he put the book down and crawled across the bed and stood before his boyfriend, a light smile playing across his lips.

"Alex! Did you have-

Alex held up a hand, frowning at how happy Hank was when he had been miserable without him.

"Don't start with me Hank! Why didn't you come to town with us? I know you said all that stuff about non-mutants, but is it really that?" Alex threw the accusation out there. Narrowing his eyes as he watched Hank's body language change, he squared his shoulders and looked fearfully into the blonde's conflicted face.

"Of course it is. Alex I wouldn't lie to you. Has something happened?" Hank asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Oh yeah, something happened alright. My boyfriend wouldn't come shopping with me because he'd rather be in his lab than spend time with me! The boy that _apparently_ loves me can't possibly be seen with me outside of this stupid mansion! He'd rather be cooped up here forever reveling in how _different_ he is and how no-one can accept him!" Alex said in a raised voice throwing his hands up in anger. Hank narrowed his eyes and felt tears sting his cheeks at what Alex was saying.

"I just want us to be able to be normal, Hank; to do normal things, to go OUTSIDE OF THIS FUCKING PLACE! I tell you all the fucking time that I accept you, that I love you just the way you are! But you never listen, you can't get "normality" off your mind yet you can't make the effort to do normal things with me! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HANK?" Alex shouted stepping forwards and trying to decipher what his boyfriend was thinking.

"You don't understand what it's like, Alex! Your powers don't change the way you look, mine do. I'm sorry that I'm not NORMAL ENOUGH FOR YOU! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I COULDN'T BE A PERFECT LITTLE MUTANT LIKE THE OTHERS!" hank lost his cool and screamed back at Alex. The things Alex was saying to him pierced him like knives.

"Not normal is right, Hank. A normal person would jump at the chance to spend a day with their boyfriend! But you practically came at the chance to be alone in that lab of yours AGAIN! I just wish you weren't so…" Alex searched for the word he was looking for, something like concerned, conscious, hard on yourself. He just wished that Hank could see through all the superficial bullshit and fully be himself. But before Alex could put his point across Hank had jumped in, voice full of venom and pain.

"'So…' what Alex? Ugly? Deformed? Disappointing? I can understand other people looking at me that way, but I never thought you capable of such shallow behaviour. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you!" Hank spat, anger bubbling through him as they stared each other down. The brunette stormed around the edge of the bed, grabbed his book and turned to leave the room, just as he was passing the door he noticed the chest plate he had made for Alex, if he just left it there Alex wouldn't know what it was, while he was angry he wasn't cruel as to not help his boyfriend when he needed it. It was placed on top of the new uniform top he had made for Alex. He lifted both objects and ran his fingers over them, sighing in frustration.

"Hank, no…I wasn't going to say…fuck!…I didn't mean- Hank don't go, wait-" Alex stuttered trying to bar Hank from leaving the room. He watched with a frown as Hank lifted the shining silver circle wrapped in a blue bow and the dark blue and yellow material beneath it and handed it to Alex.

"Oh and I made these for you. Not that you give a crap. It will help you channel your laser energy and be able to centralize the beam making you able to point and shoot with it. I don't care if you use it or not. Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I should be a dick and deprive you of it. Be careful with it, it's only just finished." Hank said quietly, looking up into Alex's face that was contorted with shock, his anger draining away by the second.

Without waiting for Alex's response Hank stormed off down the corridor towards his own room, which he hadn't slept in for at least four months. His grip on the book he was holding was crushing, bending the paperback a little. When he got there he flopped down on the bed, tears coming to his blue eyes thinking about the things Alex had been saying. He thought he was just angry about Hank not going shopping, but under it all he could detect a fear, a self consciousness that Hank didn't want to spend time with him, that the relationship and the normality of it scared him. Hank wanted to tell Alex that he loved him with every fibre of his being, and any fear he had had was distinguished when they had first kissed all those moths ago. The only fear he felt, was of how he was dragging Alex down, and how people would ridicule Hank himself, and in doing so hurt Alex too.

He lifted his head from the very comfortable pillow and undressed until he was just wearing his boxers, before crawling under the covers and trying to fall asleep. He didn't get to sleep for a good three hours; this was the first time he'd slept alone in the year and a half he'd been with Alex. Even when they were first going out Hank had always migrated down the corridor to Alex's room and slipped into his bed to huddle close to him, or the other way round. After they started having sex they had never thought to sleep separately again, until tonight of course.

Alex didn't get a bit of sleep, he was up all night worrying about the things he'd said. The chest plate and new uniform top were placed lovingly on his dresser, unopened as he felt like he didn't deserve something so good after being such a petulant brat to Hank. He now found himself outside his boyfriend's bedroom door, wanting to knock but not really having the confidence to do so. When he did knock there was no response, so he knocked another two times. When Hank's voice didn't come through the wooden door he decided that he wasn't there, he turned the handle and looked around the room, the brunette was not there. If he wasn't eating breakfast, which he tended to not do most days, well not with the others any way, he was probably in the lab. Alex lifted Hank's jumper off of the floor and pulled it over his head, covering his naked chest and inhaling the smell of his boyfriend deeply.

Alex made his way down to the lab to see Hank, well maybe to talk to him if he could find the words. He just wanted to make sure he was okay more than anything. Once he reached the door he turned the handle and stepped into the room.

"Hank?" Alex said quietly. Hank turned around but his face fell when he saw it was Alex. And the blonde was looking so attractive too; in grey jogging bottoms that fell low on his hips, his feet bare, and was that his own jumper Alex was wearing?

"I don't want to talk to you, Alex. You made your feelings perfectly clear last night." Hank replied in a dull monotone. Alex's heart ached just to hug Hank and tell him he didn't mean what he said, that he was lonely and frustrated and tired and just wanted to see his beautiful boyfriend who he loved so much. He never wanted to be cruel or petty or use Hank's weaknesses against him. But Alex doesn't have the guts or the strength to battle against Hank's resolute rejections right now.

Before he left he whispered 'I love you.' Into the frosty silence, and he just hoped that Hank heard him.

Hank had turned away from Alex, but he swore he just heard him say 'I love you' very quietly. He must have dreamt it, wishful thinking or something. When he was sure the blonde had left the room he walked over to the fridge where the green serum in the syringe was waiting for him, calling out to him; now more than ever.

He placed the syringe in a test tube holder and placed it on the table in front of him. He got himself some breakfast and boiled the kettle on the small stove in the corner. Three cups of strong sugary tea and two bowls of cheerios later Hank thinks he might just be ready to inject the magic serum. He also had to thank Angel for the tip off about the awesome power of cheerios at some point.

In a few minutes, his abnormality would be fixed, he and Alex could go outside together like they had always wanted, and he wouldn't be an embarrassment to him anymore.

Lifting the syringe from the test tube holder he turned it over in his fingers, feeling the magnitude of what it would actually mean for him. Without another thought he injected it into his thigh, his heart beating like a jackhammer. Taking a deep breath he removed his shoes and waited for it to kick in. then he felt something, his whole body lurched and he watched in horror as rather than getting rid of his feet the serum seemed to make them bigger, hairier and a dark blue colour. It wasn't only his feet that were transforming; his whole body was changing too, blue hair erupted covering his expanding muscles and veins became raised along his arms and hands, claw-like nails burst from his fingertips painfully.

Hank hunched over, having no way to stop what was happening, he could only watch in horror as the serum did its awful job. Once the transformation is complete and the pain of changing started to subside hank looked down at his hands; blue, hairy and larger than before with long nails. He ran those fingers up his arms and over his chest and down his sides, feeling more muscle than before and all of his skin is now blue too. Fuck his life.

Hank moved carefully across the lab into the bathroom, looking in the mirror he was so startled by his appearance that he took a step back. His face was the same blue as everything else, his hair was thicker and longer and scruffier, and instead of human ears he had pointed ones that sat higher up his head, they twitched and curled back in the cooler air. His eyes were wider and instead of his usual blue irises there were now golden yellow ones with a dark black centre that is less than a pupil and more of a slit. He slumped down onto the closed toilet seat and hunched over, tears forming in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, far from it. Now he had doomed everything, his relationship with Alex, his abnormality had just turned inwards and exploded everywhere, and Alex would never look at him and call him perfect again. Now he was so far from perfect it hurt to think about.

Hank dragged himself from the bathroom back into the lab. He felt so angry that he shoved all of the items off of his desk, enjoying hearing them come crashing onto the tiled floor. He raged, hitting and crashing and screaming at anything he came in contact with. Instruments and test tubes and plates and cups joined the broken objects as Hank let his bottled up frustration at his stupid fucking mutation come pouring out of him.

A corridor, some stairs and a few more rooms away from Hank and his laboratory Charles picked up on angry mental vibes pouring out from someone, clouding his mind and choking him. He had made a promise not to read any of the minds of the inhabitants of the mansion, and he had kept his promise. But these negative emotions were too much to ignore, he couldn't tell who it was emitting them, he only knew that they were strong and screamed danger. He followed the signs and found he didn't need to use his telepathy to find where the vibes were coming from; all he had to do was follow the noises of breaking and screaming. He ran to the laboratory and watched as the others came thundering down the stairs and followed the noise too. Once Charles reached the door he opened the door slowly, afraid of what he might find. He didn't notice Alex come running down the corridor and into the room too. The other young mutants and Erik waited outside, wary of what might happen if they all crossed the threshold.

The telepath saw Hank leaning heavily against the counter, facing away from him and the others; he noticed that the young scientist was shaking all over.

"Hank, are you alright? What happened?" The professor asked, taking a few steps closer to Hank, but not close enough to startle him. Hank's shoulders drooped and his head fell forwards as he let out a long sigh, running a hand down his changed arm again.

"I created a serum that was supposed to get rid of my abnormal appearance. But it didn't work as I expected, it enraged the mutant genes rather than subduing them." Hank explained in a defeated monotonous voice. Charles could tell Alex was going to react with shock and outrage so he lifted his hand to halt the young blonde.

"Why did you do this to yourself? You are accepted here, you should not be ashamed of your mutant powers, Hank." Charles asked, his voice a little pleading and confused. He knew that hank had a hard time with his mutation, but he never knew that it went this far.

"All of you have powers that do not affect your appearance, I cannot be proud of this power that makes me so monstrous, I'm sorry Charles, but you wouldn't understand." The doctor explained, still not turning around to look at his boyfriend and the professor.

"I'm sorry hank. But you're okay? Other than the reaction?" Charles asked wanting to step forward and place a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder, but knowing it wouldn't be a good idea with the young scientist in such a state.

"Physically I'm okay, yeah. The reaction will take some getting used to though." Hank replied, a bitter chuckle falling from his lips. Charles and Alex shared a look, but the blonde just shrugged, indicating he knew as much about this crazy serum idea as the professor did. Then Charles turned to look at the others, who all looked worried and scared for their friend.

"I'm glad you're okay. Come on everyone lets leave Alex and hank alone to talk, Erik and I will start cooking breakfast in the kitchen." Charles threw a sympathetic look that was supposed to be accompanied by a comforting smile in Alex's direction before turning and leaving with the other mutants.

Alex steps further into the room, a few feet away from Hank. He looks him over, noticing properly now that his hair is blue and his shoulders and hips are broader than before, his arms that are bracing against the counter are also blue and hairy, and his fingernails are pointed, and he has pointed ears too.

"H-hank?" Alex asked his voice croaky from the shock. Hank's head whipped up but he didn't look round when he started to reply.

"Alex, don't look at me. I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry." Hank's voice was a little deeper too. But Alex still heard it break on the last word, Hank was crying.

"Look at me baby. I want to see that you're really okay. I need make sure my boyfriend is okay." Alex said in a calm soothing voice, stepping forwards until he was right behind Hank. He placed his tan hands tentatively on Hank's hips and squeezed lightly, but when Hank flinched forwards and tried to squirm away from them he pulled back a little more.

"Alex…I look awful, I ruined everything. All you wanted was a normal boyfriend who wasn't…deformed. And I wanted to give you that; hell, I've wanted to be normal ever since I found out about my powers. And I tried but it didn't work. And now I look a million times worse. I am sorry I couldn't be normal like you wanted." Hank's voice was small and sounded so defeated that it hurt Alex to listen to it.

"Hank, don't say that. You're everything I want, I love you. I don't care about what you look like. I could care less about being normal; my life's hardly been a bundle of normality so far. I'll always think you're perfect Hank." Alex said, putting as much emotion and sincerity into his voice as he could. Hank needed to know all of this, even though Alex told him a million times during their relationship hank was always skeptical about trusting people. But Alex didn't mind telling hank that he loved him and wanted him; he would tell him every day forever if need be.

"Even if I look like this?" Hank replied, and he turned around and Alex barely flinched. Alex moved towards his boyfriend, reaching out to touch the soft blue fur that now covered him. Hank's newly-yellow eyes fell closed as tan fingers trailed up his upper arms and settled on strong shoulders.

"Yeah, still perfect. Hank, about what I said that day…I didn't mean it. I was just missing you and I was tired and…I love you. Please, I'm so sorry. Tell me you didn't do all this for me?" Alex asked, never taking his hands away from his boyfriend.

"Not just for you, for me too. But I just screwed up and now I look even worse." Hank replied, sighing heavily and attempting to free himself from Alex's hands. But the blonde was having none of it; he moved his hands to grip Hank's hips firmly. He took a step forwards so that their bodies were flush together, the blue hairs on Hank's arms tickling against his tan skin.

"Oh, hank. Baby, you don't look worse…you look better, beautiful even. I like the new look; I've always loved the colour blue." Alex said in a soft soothing voice. Hank smiled wolfishly, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"Really? You like this?" The scientist asked, gesturing vaguely to himself and raising his eyebrows.

Alex reached up and placed both hands on the side of Hank's face, pulling him down so they're at eye level.

"Hank, look at me. You will always be what I want, what I need, and what I'm too lucky to actually have. I don't want you to hate what you are or what your powers have done; I want you to love yourself. You put up with all my crazy issues, so how about turning some of that tolerance on yourself" he said, closing the distance between them and kissing him hard on the mouth, enjoying the sudden roughness of Hank's tongue against his own.

"Alex _I_ don't deserve_ you_. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I guess normal was never really going to happen for us. And if you can love me like this then you're the best boyfriend ever." Hank breathed out after they broke apart. He bent down and lifted Alex off his feet with a tight hug.

"There are a couple things that we need to do together, Hank, darling." Alex said once he'd been released. The blonde's voice carried a certain leer and suggestion to it that shot sparks of interest to Hank's nether regions.

"Oh yeah? What would they be, love?" Hank replied, not sounding as in control as usual.

"Well, first we need to go on a mission of discovery to see if your whole body is blue and fluffy; and I mean your _whole_ body." Alex drawled out, raising his blonde eyebrows and smirking as his eyes roamed over Hank's body and he subconsciously licked his lips.

"I like the sound of that. And the second thing?" Hank schooled his expression from wanton and pleading and horny to mildly interested, they would never make it to the bedroom if he let it all go now. Besides the lab was kind of a tip at the moment and there wasn't one bit of free counter space for what he and Alex had in mind, and the floor was too cold. Perhaps the bathroom would be suitable? Although, he didn't really want his reunion sex with Alex to occur in a cramped toilet.

"The second thing is you need to teach me how that chest plate works. And train me to use it properly, that way we get to spend a tonne more time together, and you can wow me with your genius skills and I will be so turned on by your intelligence you will have to take me right there in the bunker, not that I would protest very much." Alex said, proceeding to give Hank another hard kiss, pinning him to the counter and reaching around to grip his ass as his other hand worked its way into Hank's blue hair to fiddle with his new ear.

"I love you so much Hank. You still wanna be called that? Or are you going to let me think of a groovy superhero codename for you?" Alex asked as he and Hank walked out of the lab and towards Alex's room.

"I love you too. Yeah, I'd like a codename. Get thinking about it. Although in a minute or two I don't think your thoughts will be that coherent." Hank said, lifting Alex bridal-style and carrying him into the blonde's room. He placed him onto the ruffled bed sheets and pounced, straddling his boyfriend and grinding his hips against Alex's, enjoying the mewl it earned him. It turned out that, yes, all of Hank had turned that pleasant shade of blue. But the fur didn't cover all of him, just his arms and shoulders and lower legs, oh and the small smattering that started a trail from his belly button down and around his majestic dick. When Alex had his legs wrapped around his newly-blue boyfriend, Hank buried inside him with both of them thrusting their hips, the blonde sighed and clung tightly to his lover, loving being back with him.

Hank also seemed to be surer of himself, more confident, and less bothered about his appearance. This didn't make a lot of sense to Alex as Hank was more different now than he had ever been before, but it seemed to actually believed that Alex loved his differences rather than freaking out about them, and Alex really couldn't be happier.

If the others happened to hear moaning and grunting and the rhythmic banging of headboard against wall coming from the room they didn't mention it. Banshee and Raven were busy making out on the ginger's bed when Sean swore he heard a howling sound come from along the corridor. He shrugged and carried on kissing the beautiful blue-skinned beauty that was sitting in his lap.

Later that day they were all sitting around the table eating dinner (vegetable curry that had been made expertly by the dynamic duo and blatant couple; Erik and Charles). Once everyone had finished Alex stood up, letting go of Hank's hand for a second.

"Hank and I have thought of a codename for him; well I thought of it technically. Beast. And not just because he's a beast in the bedroom." Alex hobbled back to his seat, indicating the later half of his statement; Hank was blushing an almost purple colour as Alex placed a kiss on his cheek. The others laughed quietly, but nodded at the name he had been given.

"Come on baby, let's go training with the chest plate, fulfill that little bunker scenario we talked about?" Alex said pulling hank up and out of the room.

"Is that a promise? Because I like the sound of that." Hank replied, smirking and allowing himself to be dragged outside where Alex stripped his top off and replaced it with the uniform top that he had already placed in the bunker. He was obviously aware of his strong powers of persuasion on Hank, assured that the blue mutant would join him. Not that Hank could ever resist his beautiful blonde when he looked up at him with _that look_ in his eyes and a "please with cherries on top" falling from his lips.

Hank smiled as he watched Alex shooting the mannequin with his controlled laser in the centre of his chest. It had taken them all evening to work the kinks out of it, and they had taken a break to play out the 'Alex swooning over hank's intellect and needing to be taken right there against the wall' role play.

However Hank had dragged himself back from Alex before anything more than kissing and a bit of groping could happen. The brunette knew his boyfriend well enough to know that if they slept together Alex would need sleep immediately after. He explained as much to the blonde, who frowned and pouted, but acquiesced that Hank was right. Alex said that he would only carry on with training if his boyfriend promised they could continue the sex once they were done in the bunker. Hank pulled Alex into a tight hug and whispered "I promise we can have sex once we get back to the mansion." As Alex laughed, Hank smiled his wolfish grin again and knew that everything would be okay between them.

**This is my first foray into this fandom, and this ship so hopefully I didn't go drastically wrong anywhere.**

**Basically a character study of Hank and his insecurities about his mutation and what it's meant for him. With snippets of life in the mansion and with Alex and the others.**

**I tried to keep all the cultural references (converses, cheerios, nutella etc) in time with when the film is set (the 1960s). **

**I love hank/beast as a pairing and I just felt like writing something about them being together before he transformed due to the serum, and what it might do to the relationship.**


End file.
